Hooked
by Mydelenadrug
Summary: Damon and Elena start out as friends in seventh grade. They become close. But Elena Has feelings that are starting to form. What will she do when they have to go their separate ways? Will she tell him? Does he feel the Same?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fan fic and I hope you enjoy. The idea of this came to me from a real life experience I shared with someone, but I decided to make it more romantic.**

It's a new year. I know I'm only In ninth grade but…..I know it's going to be absolutely amazing. At least I was hoping..

I waited for my best friend, Bonnie, to get here. We've only known each other since sixth grade but she's the longest friend that has ever lasted for me. No one wants to be around poor, lonely, awkward Elena Gilbert. There have been way worse words but..I don't want to talk about that.

I was sitting on a square table when suddenly this boy I had never seen before walked past me. I didn't know his name but I instantly knew I was hooked. He had this pale skin, but not too pale to scare you. He had these beautiful icy blue eyes. The kind that made you want to melt right in front of him. And his beautiful dark hair. He was handsome, yet I didn't even know his name.

Ninth Grade was off to a good start.

Finally! Bonnie was here. She came up to me and gave me a huge hug and said, "if we're not in the same class…I'm murdering someone!" she teased and we both laughed as we walked to our class.

I walked in and looked around at the people right in front of me. I recognized all of them from last year. And I mean ALL of them, but then I looked to where I was going to sit and saw a face that made my heart do a flip. It was that boy again.

Bonnie caught me staring at him and whispered, "That Kol guy is cuter and we both know it." But I disagreed. I bit my lip and walked over to my seat and sat by him.

"Hi. I'm Damon Salvatore," He smirked at me. His voice was deeper than I had expected it to be. I mean, we ARE in ninth grade. Some kids still haven't hit puberty yet.

I smiled back and quietly replied, "I'm Elena Gilbert"

With one look in his eyes, I was lost in a maze and I knew I would never find my way out. I didn't mind though. I looked away and reached in my backpack for my binder and I set it on my desk. I kind of went a little crazy and decorated it myself.

"Cool binder." He laughed but not in a hurtful way. He laughed in a way where I knew he intrigued. Not by the binder, but by _Me._ The thought of it made my heart Blow up with fireworks.

"Hey guys," said the teacher. "I'm Alaric Saltzman, but you can call me Ric." He was laid back, and obviously trying to act younger than he was, but I didn't mind. He seemed nice.

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. We went through the whole year's curriculum and finally my wish came true…. The bell rang for lunch. All the kids ran out, including Bonnie, but I knew why she left. She left so Mr. Salvatore and I could be the last two left. Even Mr. Saltzm- I mean, even Ric left.

I decided to break the silence and said, "So…were you here last year?'

"Yeah, were you?'

I simply nodded.

"You seem really quiet."

"I'm definitely NOT quiet. Just ask the kids in my class last year." I smiled and grabbed my bag.

With that, we both walked out together. Well, not _Together,_ but at the same time.

I was right. This was going to be a good year.

 **A/N: So, I know this was short, but tell me what you think. I have one question though, Do you want The same day but from Damon's point of view? Thank you and I'll try and update as much as possible. And don't worry, this story isn't going to go by slowly. Some drama will happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your kind feedback for the last chapter.3 In this New chapter we're going to see the Day from Damon's Perspective. It may be a little different than what you would expect.**

It's the first day of school. _Goodie._ I've gone through this day many, many times. Everyone else gets all worked up about it, but I just don't get. Maybe if you're new to the school, I'd understand. Guess we'll never really know.

I walked into the school with my head held high and my backpack hanging from only one shoulder. I saw this girl from the corner of my eye and she looked amazing. Her straight brown hair. Her Smile was lighting up the school.

Damn it! I shouldn't think like this. I have a girlfriend. She goes to the same exact school, but I told her to keep it a secret. I'm not a player. At least not usually, but I just don't want all the drama with the label "boyfriend". I want a simple relationship. Is that too much to ask?

My girlfriend, Rebekah, she's not one for secrets. She wants the world to know about her amazing new boyfriend. She's probably going to tell everyone. Maybe there won't be too much drama….

I decided to just walk past the girl, but questions were flowing through my confused mind. What is her name? Why is she all alone? Is she waiting for someone? Does she have a boyfriend? She probably does. I mean, look at her.

I sat inside and took one more glance at the girl and saw a girl run up to her. The girl had brown hair, dark skin, and light eyes. She was pretty but all I noticed was That Girl. The girl I didn't look at directly.

Finally it was time for class. Was I _actually_ happy about that? I sat in my assigned seat. I hate teachers that make us do that. I had to sit by a girl named Elena Gilbert. Who the hell was- My thoughts were cut off when the girl I saw this morning sat by me. I don't really know how to feel about this. Should I be happy? Or no?

"Hi. I'm Damon Salvatore." I give her my special smirk that'll win anyone over.

"I'm Elena Gilbert" She smiles and sits quietly.

Then we just kind of had a moment staring into each other's eyes. It's cheesy, I know. She took out her binder, which was decorated very…Weirdly. 0

"Cool binder." I laughed but not in a mocking way. I hope she didn't get offended. She didn't say anything back. Did I hurt her?

"Hey guys," Said the teacher. "I'm Alaric Saltzman, but you can call me Ric."I thought he was cool. He seemed really chill. I guess I can live with him as a teacher.

After an hour of listening the teacher talk about the curriculum, the bell rang. All the Kids ran out as fast as they could and I was left alone… with her. With Elena. Even Rebekah left.

"So….Were you here last year" She asked.

"Yeah. Were you?"

She simply nodded.

"You seem really quiet."

"I am definitely NOT quiet. Just ask the kids in my class last year." She smiled big and grabbed her bag. She was adorable. I shook the thoughts away. This is the first school I've ever fit into, and I owe it to Rebekah. Would I ruin all of my social popularity for some girl I don't know? I can't do that. I _Can't._

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took forever. I was so lazy. These first chapters are really short but I'll make them longer. Tell me what you think please.**


End file.
